The trouble with Cuccos
by Zairos
Summary: One day,Young Link saves a talking Cucco from a stahlchild.The cucco wants him to meet the king for a reward. Meanwhile,Navi escapes from the bottle Link stuffed her in,and enters the lost woods looking for him.Chapter 3 up! The pair enter Faron forest.
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored and it's late. I came up with this idea while making tea. So

I don't really expect it to make a lot of sense. But reviews are wanted so on with the fic.

My spelling probably sucks too. This is fluff, I_ Like _ fluff. Sometime all you need is a little fluff:) Some assembly required, Navi not included.

THE TROUBLE WITH CUCCOS 

It was a fine day in Hyrule.

Young Link had been out and about running some errands for his friend Malon of Lon Lon ranch, in exchange for some _really _ yummy milk. The Day was growing late and having accomplished all his chores in record time,

Link was now on his way back to his home in the kokiri forest.

He was just riding epona over a bridge when he spotted a fluffy white _thing _ fluttering around wildly, Clucking and trying to run up a tree with stubby little talons.

Link instantly recognized the little creature as a cucco.

Link shuttered as the awful memories of hunting and capturing then _Returning _the unhappy squawking bird to its rightful owner Over and over, Again and again and again.

Both of his eyes snapped shut. " Maybe if I ignore it, It'll go away" He thought.

The squawking continued.

"SWARK!!"

Link squeezed his eyes tighter.

" CLUCK-AWK!!"

Link peeked one eye open, Ever so slightly.

"Why is it making that horrible racket?"

Then out of the corner of his eye, He saw a Stahlchild came looming closer and closer to the now frantic bird.

"HYAH!" Link cried, his hero senses kicked in and he charged at the Stahlchild sword raised high and chopped down the monster with a single strike.

Placing the sword back in his belt, Link slowed Epona to a stop and dismounted.

The chicken was cowering behind the tree with its wings hiding over its face.

Link sighed, " It's okay. You can come out now, it's safe! "

The cucco peeked out from under one wing and looked around.

Slowly it crept out and relaxed as it saw the rotting remains of the stahlchild on the ground a few feet away.

" I'd better return you home " Link bent down to pick up the cucco when it bowed deeply in front of him.

" Thank you oh mighty warrior!"

Links eyes widened with surprise

" YOU CAN TALK!!!"

"Why yes, mighty hero! I am no ordinary Cucco!"

" But, but how?!"

" All will be explained Soon, Oh noble warrior '"

Clucked the little bird excitedly

" But first me must take you to see the golden cucco!!!"

So , you like ?! Questions, reviews and comments welcome!!!!


	2. A village of cats

Hey, what's up? So far I have a grand total of 2 reviews!!!!! THANK YOU!!! Also Thanks to who just read. Here is the second chap. A lot of stuff is going to happen trust me. It maybe slow going right now, but Ideas and comments are wanted and welcome. So for now, Enjoy!!!!

THE TROUBLE WITH CUCCOS

Chapter 2

Link cocked an eyebrow at the little bird. " You don't have too call me that you know"

" Call you what, Oh shining knight?" Asked the cucco puzzled.

" Names like that, please just call me Link. "

The cuccos eyes widened " Really? Wow! I was getting low on Praises anyway! "

Link looked blankly back.

" Oh! Forgive me! I am Ligo. " Ligo bowed.

Link sighed and looked over at Epona. She caught his eye and snorted.

" Ahem.erghh ...well link, we must get going! " With that said, the cucco began to strut over the grass.

After a few seconds Ligo turned around to see link still standing where he had left him.

" Well? " asked the cucco.

Link wasn't sure what to do. Questions raced through his mind.

Questions like: _What just happened? What's a golden cucco? _

_I wonder what I should make for dinner? Also, Why can this cucco talk and when will it shut up?_

"W-well " Link stuttered " it's getting late and-"

" Which is why we must hurry!" ligo interrupted.

"Why do you want me to meet this cucco anyway?

Ligo shuffled his talons sheepishly." Well, the golden cucco has lost something very important, I was out looking for it when that nasty sthalchild attacked me"

" And? "

" I thought maybe you could help, after you get your reward for saving me" Ligo finished.

" Okay then, lets get going "

Link mounted Epona and scooped ligo up onto the front of Epona's saddle.

"Where to? " Asked link.

Ligo pointed with his wing.

" Just a little southeast of here, I live in an abandoned Sheikah village near Kakariko gorge."

Link spurred Epona into a gallop and headed down to the gorge.

Nothing much happened on the way. Ligo Commented on how green the leaves were, does his horse have fleas? Also, what was that skitbomb doing so close to that bubin?

Seconds later Ligos question was answered as a loud 'BOOM' echoed through hyrule field behind them.

" Hey If your from kokiri forest, Where's your fairy?"

Links annoyed face slowly melt into a grin

:::::::::: KOKIRI FOREST:::;;:;::

_Links tree house _

_thump._

_"Almost there" Navi puffed _

_Thump thump thump. _

_Navi pushed the bottle closer to the edge of the table_

_" I'm sure link didn't mean to throw me into this bottle"_

_Thump Thump _

_" He probably thought I was one of those healing fairies "_

_THUMP._

_"Eyahhhhh!" _

_Navi screamed as the bottle crashed to the ground'_

_"YES I did it!!!! " _

_Navi fluttered around checking herself to make sure everything was ok._

_" I'm coming Link!!!!!!!!! " _

_Navi sailed out the door and past midos head. _

_"Stupid link," He muttered, " Forgot his fairy."_

Later, They pulled up to a small cave. That Ligo Told Link was the entrance to his village.

Link left epona to graze in the field. He had his ocarina so he could call her anytime.

As they neared the end of the tunnel and came out into the open,

Link could hear meowing and stopped, surprized.

There were a LOT of cats wandering around, washing and sunbathing and playing on top of creates.

Ligo fluttered over to the entrance of an old barn, and motioned link to follow and entered.

Meanwhile cats surrounded link and followed his every move.

He picked up the smallest and held it gently.

Link didn't want to accidentally step on it.

When he reached the barn, the little cat jumped from his arms and settled itself on a windowsill and began to wash.

Ligo was arguing with a black cucco who was sitting on a table.

"Day king has gone to Faron forest in search of hid treadure"

This cucco was painted with streaks of dust and had a few peacock feathers stuck in his plumage.

Ligo sighed and turned to link. " Link, this the royal adviser, tywg"

" Hi"

Ligo looked put out " The Kings gone to faron, where most of our court lives. It's late, so let's go tomorrow. "

Later, after they had eaten some bread and cheese malon had given link, they lay down on a bed of soft grass and hay the royal adviser and some servant cuccos set out for them.

Link looked up at the bright stars and sighed " what have I gotten myself into this time?

His answer came in the form of a loud snort from a sleeping ligo.

Okay, I know it's kind of slow right now, but things are REALLY going to pick up in the next Chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!


	3. Faron forest

Yo there, whats up? thought so.. mmm-hmm. Yep,thats nice.

So since your here,why not take a look at my fic?

Really? Thats cool!

--------------------

;::::Sheikah Village;::::::

Link awoke early the next morning,just as the sun was peaking over the mountain tops. Link looked over to see Ligo who was still sound asleep,and snoring loudly. Link sighed and questioned whether or not Ligo was capable of leading him into the forest.

"_It doesn't really matter. He's a friend,and friends help friends."_ Link thought.

Link reached over and gently nudged Ligo awake.

Ligo sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking.

"Oh! Good morning sir knight-I mean,Link." Ligo smiled,(which link thought rather strange to see from a cucco.) and ruffled his feathers. "I trust you slept well?"

Link nodded. " I did." Ligo nodded."We must be going soon,But we'll have breakfast first before we leave."

'Breakfast' consisted of Grubs,cheese,berries,and Fresh milk which the servants set out before them on white platters. Link politely declined the grubs,instead helping himself to the cheese and berries. "Oh, most delectable of foods!" Ligo praised stuffing himself with the tiny crawling bugs. Link gulped the last of his breakfast,washing it down with milk before he lost his appetite. Ligo finished the last grub crowing. "Ah! What a feast!"

"_he's so dramatic."_ Watching Ligo's enthusiasm made Link almost miss Navi... Almost.

::::::Kokiri forest::::

_Navi whizzed by the startled kokiri children,yelling at the top of her lungs. "Hey Link!"_

_She searched the Village asking the other fairies if they had seen him. Some shrugged others shook their heads no. "Where could he be?!" Navi was becoming panicked._

_Link was her best friend,and she worried about him. The constant nagging was for his own good. Navi glanced at the lost woods. "No,he wouldn't..It's too dangerous."_

_Realization hit Navi like a Goron. "of course he would!!"_

_She flew towards the entrance of the lost woods and stopped. It was dark in there,and probably filled with monsters. But Link was her best friend,and friends help friends.__She drew in a deep breath,and plunged into the darkness._

_:::::::hyrule field::::::_

Link and Ligo set out for the forest,riding on Epona.

Ligo was telling Link of the many adventures he'd been on,and Link was trying not to fall asleep. It wasn't easy.

"Then I took the cucco blade,and slew the mighty beast!!!" Ligo bragged, puffing out his chest.

"Uh-huh.."Link murmured.

Ligo continued on for what seemed a very long time, Not noticing that the air around them was becoming cool and dark.

Ligo paused out of his story and sniffed. "Whats that strange aroma?"

Link jolted awake and suddenly realized that they had entered a forest.Link looked behind him.

They had crossed an old bridge and through a pair of ornately carved wooden gates. The forest floor was dappled with sunlight,giving him a sense of tranquility and peace.

Ligo looked around in wonder.

To the right,something glinting in the light caught Link's gaze. He halted Epona to a stop and dismounted. Ligo fluttered after him.

It was a spring.

Over grown trees with long willowy branches dipped into the water. Flowers of all kinds Clustered in their branches, some floating on the water.. Link stood in transfixed awe at the beauty of it.

Ligo dipped a talon into the water. "Just about right,wanna go for a swim?" Link snapped out of his trance at the sound of Ligo's voice. Something about the way this place drew him in wasn't right.Link shook his head. "We should get going."

"Awww" Ligo clucked.

"Let's come back after we find your king." Link suggested.

"Promise?" Ligo asked.

Link smiled. "Promise."

They left the Spring and mounted Epona.

Not noticing from behind a tree a pair of dark eyes watched them leave, and continue down the path.

-

----------------

Didn't progress much,did it? Well, I had this in mind and wanted to write it down before I forgot. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
